


It's The Way That You Make Me Feel

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A diary entry during TYTNW</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's The Way That You Make Me Feel

  
**Title:**  It's The Way That You Make Me Feel  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters: Ianto**  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:** A diary entry during TYTNW  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Rating:** G

**A/N** Fluffy, maybe slightly angsty ficlet ... you can blame my iPod and Steps for this!

_It's the way you make me feel ... _

  


Ianto paused, chewing on the end of the pen wondering if he really should be writing this in his diary before deciding he had to write it down just in case something happened to him before Jack returned – if Jack returned so he would know exactly how he felt about the Captain.

  


_ It's the things you do. _

_ The way you look at me with those deep blue eyes of yours that make me feel like I'm the only one in the room. _

_ The way you know exactly how to touch me. _

_ That you chose me when you could have anyone you wanted. _

_ You make my head spin, I bet you never knew that? _

_ You're so physical. _

_ Not just sexually, you like to touch to comfort and know exactly when I need you to. _

_ I only have to see you smile and it brightens my mood. _

_ I don't care what the others say. _

_ I know you'll be back. _

  


Hesitating Ianto chewed on the pen again before adding the final words to the entry.

  


_ I'm going to tell you Jack. _

_ When you return I need for you to know. _

_ To know that I fell in love with you. _

  


Ianto closed the diary and stowed it away in it's hiding place, the one that Jack denied knowing about but did and headed back up to the main hub. 

  


Grabbing his share of the luggage he followed the others out and headed with them to the SUV for the journey to the airport.

  


He wasn't sure what they were going to find in the Himalayas but if he didn't make it home then he was happy in the knowledge that Jack would know how he felt about him.

  


The End.   



End file.
